Trying New Things
by BlueOwl6
Summary: A slightly cute but bound to be interesting story about trying new things with love. Nagi finds out that he is gay but also that Kukai is as well, but Kukai being as helpful as ever made Nagi realise this. Is a lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Nagihiko X Kukai**

**Nagihiko is 16, Kukai is 17. So it starts off as any Nagi x Kukai story stars off with, a game. it is mostly about Nagi but I don't do the POV stuff yet but bare with me. So this is sort of about Nagi find out that he loves Kukai and stuff like that. Sorry if the summary sucks but this is only me second try at it. OHH! and sorry if it's short. P.S. This is only chapter one. There will probably be lemon.**

"Yo Kukai! Over here!' Nagihiko called.

"Coming Nagi." Kukai called back. He ran out the school gate to the purple haired boy. "Are you ready for the game? He asked.

"Yep, got my uniform, water bottle, runners and a towel for after the game. Are you ready for yours? Your soccer game is right after my basketball game." He replied.

"Yep. All ready." Kukai smiled at him. They set off down the road to the stadiums and entered the change rooms together. (Both stadiums share one change room because of money) "Who are you playing Nagi?" Kukai asked.

"The top team… um… what's their name? Anyway you know who I'm talking about right? Nagi asked

"The guys how are so cocky they're stupid? Yep know who you're talking about." Kukai agreed. "Anyway good luck with your game dude." He said leaving the change room.

"Thanks dude. See ya in a bit." He said as Kukai left the change room.

"Your friends with Souma Kukai? He's like the best basketball player. And even guys are falling head over heels for him." Someone on his team said.

"Yea I've heard that too. There is also a rumour that he is gay." Someone else said. The talk kept on going until the coach entered. Nagi sat quietly part listening to them talk but mostly thinking about what they said. _Is it bad to love another boy? I don't think so. I think it's perfectly fine_ _to love someone of the same sex as long as it's for love not just faking to get money. _

"Ok guys give it your all, it's going to be a tough game. We're playing the top team but I believe that we are better than they are. We can win this. So get out there and win!" the coach told them before it was time for the game.

* * *

*Time skip: the game just finished.* (Nagihikos's team one by 1-0 and of course Nagi scored the gaol.)

"Nagi, Nagi, Nagi!" His team chanted with the audience joining in. The team had lift Nagi onto their shoulders so he could see everyone in the audience but one person had court his eye. Kukai could be see a mile away with that hair of his. Their eyes made contact and Nagi blushed a dull red only noticeable if you look closely at him, which Kukai always did. Kukai saw the blush and grinned broadly; to make up for the blush, Nagi grinned back at Kukai.

"Hey guys why don't we get showered and changed?" Nagi asked his team. They agreed with this and put him down, then headed to the change rooms. Then the team cooled down in the showers and talked about the games.

"When the ball was taken from me the guy used a move I hadn't seen before." One guy said.

"It seems that they were using a lot of new moves out there." Another guy seconded.

"I've seen those moves before. It's a whole new technique trying to make it into basketball." Everyone jumped at this new voice. When Nagi looked around and saw Kukai he couldn't help himself but smile. When Kukai saw that Nagi was smiling in a way that one would think impossible at him, he just had to smile back.

"See ya Nagi." One guy said. They team knew that Nagi would take longer to wait for Kukai's game to start before he left the change room. So one after the other the team said bye to Nagi and good luck to Kukai until the change room was empty of everyone but Kukai and Nagi.

"That was a good shot at the end Nagi." Kukai said to fill the silence.

"Thanks Kukai. I'm sure you would have done better though." Nagi replied.

"I don't think so Nagi. Plus I have something I want to share with you." Kukai said mysteriously.

"W-What is it K-Kukai?" Nagi asked nervously.

Kukai moved closer to Nagi so their faces were only inches apart. "You have a cute blush. Very subtle. Just a hint of red, it could make a girl jealous." Kukai whispered to Nagi. That made Nagi blush again but this time is was more noticeable. Kukai grinned at this then leaned in more until their lips were touching. Nagi's eyes went wide at this but he didn't more back or forth for that matter, he was too stunned at the kiss to do anything. Kukai stared in to Nagi's eye with a calm expression, when Nagi closed his eyes Kukai moved in closer deepening the kiss, making it more intense as he went. Kukai lightly bit Nagi's lip, and Nagi opened his mouth just enough for Kukai to slide his tong into his mouth. A minute later there was talking coming from outside, saying that Kukai's team arrived and were about to come into the change room. Kukai broke the kiss with a sigh.

"Going to finish this later I guess." Kukai whispered in Nagi's ear. Nagi blushed again but got himself under control when the first boys started to come in.

"Good luck Kukai. I hope you win." Nagi said as he got up and started walking to the door.

"Thanks, Nagi." Kukai called as Nagi was exited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**_(Sorry but it seems that I'm doing more of Nagi's POV then Kukai. I cannot help this, it is just how I am writing this story so sorry all Kukai fans but I am a Nagi fan myself so expect this sort of writing from me if the story involves Nagihiko. Again sorry.) WARNING! Lemon in this chapter, well is pretty much the only thing that happens in this chapter. I don't own Shugo Chara, though I would love to. sorry to all those who have read this story and have asked for the second chapter. I am sorry it has taken this long, BUT here it is. I tries to make it longer then the other one._**

"Nice game Kukai." Nagi said as he entered the change room. Kukai had just finished his soccer game and had won 12-5. The team had been in the change room for about 30 mins before Nagi had entered, but Kukai was still in his sports uniform.

"Hey Nagihiko." A few people called out to him. Then the guys started to leave, it was getting late with their game being the last of the day, it was about 8 pm.

"I'm going to shower now." Kukai said as he stood up and started walking to the showers, when everyone was gone.

"Sure I'll wait." Nagi replied while taking a seat on the bench, it was what they did after their games, then Nagi blushed a bright red as he remembered what had happened before Kukai's game. He had just managed to get the blush off his face when Kukai came out of the shower wearing only a towel around his hips. This made Nagi blush again, seeing Kukai's six pack._ He does look very sexy, just the right amount of muscle._

"What? You like what you see?" Kukai asked with a smirk as he saw the blush. He then walked up to Nagi and leaned down so their faces were on the same level and only inches apart. Nagi just looked at Kukai face trying to get the blush off his own.

"So? Do you like what you see Nagihiko?" he said in a seductive way. Nagi gave up and nodded.

"There's a good boy." Kukai said while closing the gap between them. Nagi blush just got brighter as Kukai kissed him. Kukai licked Nagi's bottom lip making Nagi moan while causing his mouth to open a crack which Kukai pushed his tongue through into Nagi's mouth. Again Nagi moaned, he had never felt this connection with anyone before boy or girl, and he was loving it. He then felt Kukai's hands on his waist pushing his top up then Kukai broke the kiss for a couple of seconds to pull Nagi's top off over his head then returned to kissing Nagi passionately. Kukai gently pushed Nagi back so they were lying on the bench. He then hooked his fingers under Nagi's pants and pulled them down swiftly. Nagi blushed when Kukai saw the bulge in his boxers. As Kukai stared at Nagi's slightly insignificant bulge it grow in size til it was a huge lump in Nagi's boxers, a slow grin spread across his face. Kukai then looked up to see a bright red Nagi looking up at the celling in embarrassment, he changed his position over Nagi then slammed his lips onto Nagi's. Nagihiko was surprised at the intensity of the kiss he forgot his embarrassment about his growing member, which by the way was Kukai's plan.

"Liking what you feel Nagi?" Kukai asked with a smirk, when they broke the kiss for air.

"I don't know Kukai. I don't feel fully satisfied with what I have seen so far." Nagi said with a sly smile trying to get himself under control and some of his dignity back, but not expecting what would happen after he said such a thing.

"Oh aren't you now? Well we'll have to change that won't we now?" Kukai's tone made it clear that it was more of a statement then a question.

"W-What are y-you doing K-Kukai?" Nagi was made nervous by the confidence in Kukai's voice. Kukai placed his hands under Nagi's armpits and dragged them down his body making him shiver, when Kukai got to Nagi's boxers he put his finger tips just inside the hem then kept on dragging his hands down Nagi's body, affectively pulling off Nagi's boxers in the process, revealing Nagi's throbbing member.

"Turn over Nagi. I want to make sure your satisfied by the time we're done." Kukai said while reaching for the towel around his waist. (Don't ask me how it has stead on for long.) "Nagi. Turnover."

"K-Kukai….." Nagi blushed, but was cut off by himself moaning with pain as well as pleaser, for Kukai had grabbed hid dick and squeezed it.

"Don't make it harder for yourself Nagi. Just do as I tell you. Turn over." Kukai said quietly but firmly, and just to empathize his point he gave Nagi another squeeze, making him cry out in pain/pleaser.

"O-Ok! But you need to give me time to move." Nagi tried to reason with Kukai.

"No time. Now." Kukai said.

"B-But…." Nagi started saying after he found hi9s voice but Kukai clapped his hand over Nagi's mouth.

"Shh! There are people outside." Kukai whispered in Nagi's ear. That was when Nagi heard talking from outside, then the voices stopped moving outside the door and the door knob turned and the door opened a crack, making both boys freeze. _Shit, Shit, Shit!_

"Hey dude that's not our change room. It's this one." Someone outside said, probably across the hall.

"Oh, right! I'd forgotten," a voice at the door said. The door then shut and the voices disappeared. Kukai was the first one to move, getting up and walked to the door to lock it. When Kukai was done he turned around to the naked boy lying on the bench.

"You still haven't turned over." Kukai observed. Nagi blushed a bright red as he hurried onto his hands and knees, and looked at Kukai with a scared and excited. "There's a good boy." Kukai said as he walked back to Nagi, taking off his towel as he went. He then knelt on the bench behind Nagi and reached under him and grabbed his manhood, slowly rubbing his hand up and down his shaft adding a bit of presser, making Nagi moan in pleaser. Nagi's moans got loader and quicker and Kukai got faster.

"Shit...! H-How…do you….know….this? Nagi said in between pants trying to talk normally but failing.

"Hmm. I guess you could say that I have been planning this for a while now." Kukai replied without showing any strain. He then bent under Nagi and licked his member, making Nagi moan.

"GOD!" Nagi groaned. Kukai grinned.

"You ready to get rid of your virginity?" Kukai whispered in Nagi's ear, not stopping the movement of his hand a Nagi's shaft.

"I-If….It feels…" Nagi stopped as he moaned, "l-like…this… Then go….ahead."

"It will." Kukai said. He then let go of Nagi's dick and positioned himself so his own member was at Nagi's entrance. "But it will hurt first, as you stretch… you ready?"

"I think so…." Nagi whispered.

"Here we go then." Kukai whispered back in the other boys ear.

_**Hi there... you could say I got bored of writing the lemon scene (chapter) so let your imagination run wild here. but please also let Nagi get back his dignity and sort of change the positions with Kukai. I will start on the next chapter right away. OH! And thank you for the lovely reviews. It was these that got me to finish the chapter and get back into the story.**_


End file.
